dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Acker
Amy Louise Acker (born December 5, 1976) is an American actress, and portrays the recurring roles of Claire Saunders/Whiskey on Dollhouse, which was announced on April 17, 2008 by Joss Whedon himself. Like some of the other cast members of the series, Amy Acker has worked with Joss Whedon in the past when she joined the cast of in 2001. In addition, she has also appeared in Drive which was created and produced by Tim Minear (and starred Nathan Fillion). Amy Acker has also appeared in several films, and appeared in a variety of guest roles including a thirteen episode stint on Alias. Career Before Dollhouse Acker joined the cast of at the end of season 2, becoming a regular cast member from season 3 onwards. Between 2001 and 2004 she appeared in 70 episodes total. Including her tenure on Angel, Acker has mostly appeared as minor or recurring characters on prime time, network television. Most notably, she spent a 13-episode stint on [http://alias.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Alias] and appeared alongside fellow Whedon alumnus Nathan Fillion on Tim Minear's short-lived Drive. In 2007, she appeared in the seventh-season episode of Law & Order; Criminal Intent in the prominent role of Leslie Le Zard. ''Dollhouse'' Originally, Acker had not been cast in Dollhouse: "Joss Whedon was telling me all about Dollhouse. I said, 'That sounds so great.' And secretly I was like, 'Why can't I be on that?' And he said, 'I know, I wish there were parts for you and Alexis [Denisof, also an Angel veteran,] and all these people that I like.'" Two days before shooting on "Echo" began, Whedon called Acker to play Dr. Claire Saunders: "He was like, 'Did you get the script?'" she recalled. "I said, 'What are you talking about?' He said, 'There's a part for you in the pilot now.' I said, 'Awesome.' So that just kind of happened. I think he sort of thought of this character later. Originally, I guess, he thought the character was going to be a 50- or 60-year-old woman, so he didn't have me in mind for it. And then he decided to switch it up, and I got lucky." Due to her commitment to Happy Town, Amy Acker only appeared for three episodes in season two of Dollhouse. Joss Whedon later commented that he wished he'd "shelled out the money to make her a series regular." During Dollhouse In between production of seasons one and two, the Joss Whedon written film, was filmed from March 2009 to May 29, 2009, during which time Amy Acker filmed a role as did her Dollhouse co-star, Fran Kranz. After Dollhouse Amy Acker's current role is as hacker "Root" in Person of Interest. Episodes * Echo (unaired pilot, parts cannibalized for several season 1 episodes) * Ghost * The Target * Stage Fright * Gray Hour * True Believer * Man on the Street * Needs * A Spy in the House of Love * Briar Rose * Omega * Epitaph One * Vows * Getting Closer * The Hollow Men Notes & References External links *Amy Acker on the Buffyverse Wiki *Amy Acker on Wikipedia